


Electric Attractions: Wedding Plans & Living Spaces

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Arguing, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Humor, Language of Flowers, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Elijah plans a wedding and tries to convince Hank to live with him. For him, both are more exhausting than running CyberLife. He is, however, persistence personified and refuses to back down.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have Elijah do what Elijah does and do everything on his own. I always saw him as someone who thrives under pressure, even when he's frustrated and exasperated and ready to strangle someone. He says he'll ask for help, but in reality, he'll let himself burn out first. 
> 
> Then there's Hank, very amenable until he's not and just as stubborn as Elijah. I like having his gruff persona be practically immune to Elijah's manipulations, which forces Elijah to be completely honest all the time. 
> 
> And, I am 110% in love with plants and their meanings and I was like well Elijah would probably research this at some point out of curiosity.

“Yes, that is what I said.” Elijah paced back and forth in Hank’s living room, clicking a pen as he moved. “You should have plenty of time since it isn’t until November.” The front door opened, the Lieutenant entering, followed by Connor and Chloe. Hank was carrying a couple of plastic bags, which he passed off to Connor. He obviously noticed the irritated look on Elijah’s face. 

“Elijah.”

He held up his hand. “Then I’m sure I can get someone else to fill the order.” He came to a stop, listened to the man’s flustered voice. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and pull him back. Lips brushed his neck in a tender caress, and he bit back the delighted sigh that rose in his throat. He was pulled to attention when the man on the other end of the line finally caved. “Perfect.” He clicked the pen. “That’s correct; red camellias, edelweiss, and heliotrope.” He nodded. “Yes. Yes. Thank you.” He hung up and let out an exasperated huff. 

“So?” Hank asked softly.

“He acted like I was asking him to rob a bank, damn florist.” He tipped his head back to rest on the Lieutenant’s shoulder. “Something smells good.”

“We got curry.”

“You are amazing.” He turned, arms coming up to drape over Hank’s shoulders. “This planning is strangely exhausting.”

“Need me to help?”

“No,” he sighed, “not right now, but I’ll tell you if that changes.” The Lieutenant gave him a doubtful look and he couldn’t argue with it. If there was one thing Elijah was good at, it was doing everything himself until he passed out from exhaustion.

“Alright, can I ask you something then?”

“Sure.”

“Where did you find that sweater, and why aren’t you wearing pants?”

Elijah chuckled, grinning. He thought he looked good in Hank’s old police academy sweater and a pair of briefs. “You don’t like it?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I didn’t say that, it’s just…” he glanced at Connor and Chloe who had busied themselves with making plates.

“I hardly think they care.” He brushed their noses together. “I think what really worries you, is how much of a temptation I am.”

“You wish.” 

“I know.”

“Should we wait?” Chloe asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“We could always put it back.” Connor added, sounding embarrassed.

“We’ll eat.” Hank said as he released Elijah. “No point in making you go through all that trouble just to put it away.”

“And I am positively starving.” Elijah said as he stepped back. 

*  
Elijah relented in putting pants on before he sat down to eat lunch with Hank, rolling his eyes as he headed off to the Lieutenant’s room and pulled a pair of sweats out of the drawer that had been designated his. “There, happy?” He asked when he came out and plopped down in front of the kitchen table. 

“Yes, thank you.”

“It’s just something else you’re going to have to get used to.” He picked up his fork and took a bite of the curry. It was good, flavorful, and he marked that down as a win on his part. He had managed to stretch the Lieutenant’s palate to more than burgers and pizza. 

“Me?”

“You know I’m not shy. I’m more likely to answer the front door in nothing than worry about what the mailman or the neighbors think.”

“You’re going to scare some old lady into a heart attack.”

“At least she’ll go seeing perfection.” He teased. 

“Elijah.”

“This is why we should just move into my place.”

Hank shook his head. “It’s too…”

“Sterile?” Elijah finished. “Too empty, too cold?” He waved his hand, brushing away the thought. “So, change it, make it more lived in.”

“This place is lived in.”

“This place is too small. I need space, Hank, space to do my work, space to breathe and be alone when you infuriate me to the point of throwing my tools at you.”

“We can move some things around.”

Elijah stubbornly squared his shoulders. “Why can’t you just concede. You and I both know trying to fit all of my things in here would be impossible.”

The Lieutenant sighed. “Can’t we just eat without arguing?”

“We could, but lunch would be boring.” He took another bite of his food, irritated all over again. All he wanted was an explanation. He frowned, looking down at his bowl and tapping his fingers on the table. 

Hank switched his fork to the other hand and reached over, stilling the movement with a gentle touch. “What colors did you settle on?” 

Elijah recognized that tone of voice. It was the one the Lieutenant put on when he was trying to deescalate a situation. He had used it on him before, mainly to keep him from panicking or doing something stupid. He took a breath. “Black and purple for our suits. I was going to go with red, but you look better in blue, so I met in the middle and went with purple. It’s a mix of us.

“Okay, I can go for purple.” He patted his hand. “I heard you talking about the flowers.”

“Red camellias, edelweiss, and heliotrope.”

“Why those?”

Elijah felt embarrassed, having hoped he could keep this to himself, but he didn’t want to lie, even if he was still a bit annoyed. “They all have different meanings.” He stabbed at a chunk of potato and stuck it in his mouth, chewing slowly, but Hank just waited patiently for him to finish. He swallowed. “Red camellias mean you are a flame in my heart, edelweiss is for courage and devotion, and heliotrope is for devotion, as well as eternal love.” He met the Lieutenant’s eyes. “That’s why I was so irritated with the florist. He kept recommending other flowers.”

“You could have told him that.”

“I didn’t even want to tell you.” He knew he sounded snippy, so he added in a gentler tone, “it was supposed to be my own secret promise to you.”

“Sorry I ruined it.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have tried hiding anything from you.”

“I’m glad I know.” He took Elijah’s hand, smiling. “It means a lot you’d do that.”

“I feel like a sappy idiot.”

“You are.”

“I may have to fix that. I hate feeling stupid.”

“Stupid suits you well sometimes.” Elijah glared at him as he took another, more aggressive bite of his food. “What else do you have to get done?”

“Music, catering, best man for you, Chloe’s going to stand next to me.”

Hank chuckled. “Does that make you the bride, since you have bride’s maid?”

“Naturally, I am, after all the prettiest of us.” The Lieutenant nodded. “I already have the venue picked out.”

“Really?”

“Woldumar.”

“The nature center?”

“Here me out. We can get married in front of one of the cabins and have the reception in the pavilion. It’s going to be gorgeous with all the oranges and yellows.”

“Alright, alright.” He turned in his chair. “Hey, Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?” Connor raised his head, the book in his hands forgotten for the moment. 

“You want to be my best man?” Elijah watched Connor’s face, having to clear his throat to keep from laughing. He looked so surprised and confused, his LED spinning as he processed the request. “Hey, you shut down?”

Connor seemed to snap out of his shock. “Yes, of course, I would be honored.” He answered. 

“Good, there, I did something.”

Elijah cracked a smile, shaking his head. “Thank you, I’ll take it off the list.” Taking its place, however, was trying to convince Hank to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having been part of the wedding planning process for myself and others, I know how stressful it can be. You have all sorts of weird thoughts. One minute you're panicking over why the cake isn't ready and the next you're laughing at how you worried over nothing. Elijah's about to get to that point.

Elijah sat cross legged in the middle of Hank’s bed that evening, still wearing the sweater. He had refused to give it up and loved how it almost seemed to embarrass the Lieutenant. His eyes were focused on his tablet, his finger sliding across the screen as he went through his music. “You planning on staying up all night?” He looked up, smiling at Hank.

“I’m having trouble finding the right music. I want to make an album, but none of these would work.” He looked back down, not raising his head again even when the mattress dipped, and the Lieutenant nudged him to make him move.

“I’m sure anything is fine.”

“I’ll remember that when we’re dancing to something depressing and edgy.”

“Depressing and edgy?” Hank looked over his shoulder. “Oh, I see. I don’t think I’ve actually heard you listen to music.”

“I put it on sometimes when I work or run.”

“Stop.” The Lieutenant stilled his hand. “What about that one?”

Elijah felt heat move up his neck. “Oh, yeah.” He chuckled. “Little cheesy, don’t you think?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

He let out a huff. “Are you teasing me?”

“Yes, it’s cute you like sappy stuff. For a cool, calculating genius, it’s surprising you’re such a romantic.”

“You have been extremely helpful, thank you.” His voice was filled to the brim with irritation and sarcasm.

“Hey.”

He turned his head to meet Hank’s gaze; steely blue and brimming with love. He couldn’t help falling into them. “What?”

“I’m serious, that can be our song.”

All Elijah could do was nod in agreement as he pulled his eyes away and moved the song to the aptly labelled “Wedding” list. “Now for the rest, and no, they can’t all be Stevie Nicks songs.”

“Fine, maybe some jazz?”

“Maybe, I’ll consider it.”

“Good.” He took the tablet out on Elijah’s hands and held it away when he tried grabbing it back.

It forced Elijah to lean into him and he smiled when he realized how close their faces were. “You only had to ask.”

“Last time I tried that you didn’t hear a damn thing I said.” He sat the tablet on the small table next to him. He then removed Elijah’s glasses and sat them on top of the tablet.

“Fair.” He brushed their noses. “Just remember, in the future, that I love you even if I’m lost in my own head.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Elijah’s lips brushed Hank’s, feather light at first, teasing him with small nibbles. The Lieutenant let out an impatient growl and Elijah laughed as he was pushed back, arms sliding around his neck, and legs looping around his waist to pull him closer. The words, “little tease” were spoken breathlessly and Elijah couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that tugged at his lips. 

“I feel like you should know by now how much I love driving you up the wall.” 

*

Elijah inhaled sharply, waking with a sudden start. His head had been full of strange, anxiety and wedding plan induced dreams. He felt Hank shift on the mattress behind him and froze, holding his breath as he waited for him to settle again. When he stilled, Elijah slowly sat up and pulled the covers back, legs swinging over the edge of the bed, so his feet touched the floor. He looked over his shoulder, squinting at the alarm clock. It was a little past four in the morning. He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and down to rub the back of his neck. He stood, being sure to move the bed as little as possible. There was no reason to wake Hank and worry him. The stress was his own, and he would deal with it. He searched the floor, finding his sweats and the sweater and tugging them on. 

He was startled by Connor sitting at the kitchen table, a look of consternation on his face. Elijah gently closed the bedroom door, the soft click causing the other man to jump. “Connor,” he said as he made his way over to him, “why are you not in stasis?” He sat down across from him, giving him a concerned look.

“I was practicing being a best man in the Zen Garden, and it woke me.” He smiled, looking for all the world like a lost child.

“Fascinating.”

“How so?”

“You had the android equivalent of a stress dream.”

“Androids can’t dream.”

“Dreams and nightmares are simply a human’s way of dealing with daily events, anxious thoughts, memories, and emotions. The Zen Garden is no different.”

“I see.” He nodded, then, “Is that why you’re awake?”

Elijah shook his head. “Early mornings are a regular occurrence for me, more so when I’m busy.” 

Connor looked him over. “You don’t have your glasses or tablet.”

“I thought it better not to risk waking Hank.” He tapped his temple. “I have a very good memory, so I’m not exactly worried.”

Connor fell silent and Elijah wondered if he was measuring his pulse rate and stress levels. It wouldn’t be hard to tell that he was lying. “Would you like me to make some coffee?” 

Elijah felt some relief he had not pushed the issue. “That would be lovely, thank you.” 

*

Chloe came out of stasis while Elijah was flipping through Hank’s records, holding them close to his face so he could read the song titles on the back. “Where are your glasses?” She asked.

“Bedroom.”

“I can get them.”

“Hank is sleeping.”

“Oh,” he could see her head turn toward the kitchen and imagined a look of concern, that matched his previous one, on her face, “is Connor okay?”

“Just processing being a best man.” 

She let out a little laugh. “That’s a relief.” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Want me to start breakfast?”

“If you like.”

The Lieutenant woke when the smell of frying ham filled the house. Elijah was on the phone and didn’t notice until he felt a hand press into his back. Lips touched his temple and Hank held up the tablet with Elijah’s glasses still sitting on top of it. “Thought you might want these.” 

“Thank you.” He slipped his glasses on then took the tablet and turned his head, giving the Lieutenant a peck on the cheek. “Hmm?” He said to the voice on the phone. “Oh yes, that’s right.” He cradled his cell between his shoulder and cheek so he could use the tablet. “Yes, the sixth. Okay, thank you.” He checked off catering, then hung up. “That was easier than the flowers.”

“What’s next?” Hank asked. 

“I have a few shops I want us to visit, pick out our tuxes. Chloe and Connor also need to be fitted.” He looked down at the tablet, going over everything he still needed to do. It seemed like a never-ending list, but he was sure he could get through it quickly if he stopped letting himself get distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Elijah.” He looked over at Hank. “What’s going on?”
> 
> “I…” he didn’t want to disappoint the Lieutenant, but he also didn’t want to lie, “I forgot the cake. The bakery is full, and they can’t get it done.” He started going through the list again, wondering what else he had forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgetting something important for your own wedding can be incredibly stressful. Especially, when you've looked at all the things you need to do a hundred times and you still forget something.

The first shop left a bad taste in Elijah’s mouth. The woman managing the place was rude, to the point that he couldn’t stop himself from using his blunt, icy honesty to silence her. They left her there shocked, and a part of him hoped the encounter had thoroughly scared her into developing a better attitude. The second shop was closed, which left Elijah exasperated, so they headed to the third. It worked as both a bridal and tux shop, and the woman who ran it was all smiles and warm greetings. She was shorter even than Chloe and didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by any of them.

“How can I help you dear?” There was a slight brogue to her voice and her smile widened when she noticed. “Irish, sweetie.”

“I apologize for staring.”

She laughed. “No worries, I get all kinds of reactions. It’s amusing.”

“I find it to be quite beautiful.”

Her cheeks tinted and he grinned back. “Oh stop, it’s not all that.” She cleared her throat. “Now, what do you need?”

“My fiancé, myself, and our two companions were wondering if we could look around your shop and through your catalogs.”

“Of course, of course. Anything specific?”

“I chose black and purple for our colors, I haven’t really settled on a specific style yet.”

“Then please, come this way.” 

Elijah found the woman, Claire, pleasantly helpful. She showed them anything they wanted to see and reassured them that whatever she didn’t have, it could be ordered. Her patience paid off in the end, them having picked everything out and allowing themselves to be measured. Elijah gave Claire his information and thanked her as they left. “Thank goodness for that woman, I thought I was going to have to kill the last one.” Elijah said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

“I thought I was going to have to drag you away.” Hank replied.

“I’m surprised you didn’t.” 

“You almost made her cry.” 

“Good.”

“Any encounter with you, Mr. Kamski, tends to leave people either wanting to run or break down in tears.” Connor added and Chloe covered her mouth to stop from giggling. 

Elijah rolled his eyes. “You are clearly over exaggerating.”

“You should have seen the kid’s face after you asked him to…you know…shoot Chloe.” 

“I’ve said it before, I knew he wouldn’t do it. I could tell, it was in the way he spoke and stood.” He replied as they climbed into Hank’s car. He grabbed his tablet from where it was tucked between the seats and brought up the list, looking at everything he had left. “Let’s see.” Invitations, decorations, finishing the music list, where they would honeymoon, the cake. He paused at that one. The cake. He kept staring at that word, his heart thumping against his chest, panic beginning to set in. “No, no, no.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Elijah?”

He just shook his head as he brought up the bakery, he had planned on using. He didn’t understand how something so important had slipped his mind. He pulled up the number and called. “Yes, I was calling to inquire about you filling an order for a wedding cake.” He swallowed as the man on the other end of the line responded. “Oh, I see.” He felt himself gripping the phone. “Okay, thank you.” He hung up. 

“Hey, Elijah.” He looked over at Hank. “What’s going on?”

“I…” he didn’t want to disappoint the Lieutenant, but he also didn’t want to lie, “I forgot the cake. The bakery is full, and they can’t get it done.” He started going through the list again, wondering what else he had missed. 

*

Elijah called other bakeries as Hank took them back to the house, his heart falling when he couldn’t find any close by that had the opening or the time. He was furious with himself. He was always so organized. He didn’t say another word to the Lieutenant until they were at his house. “It’s not that big of a deal.” Hank tried as they stepped through the door.

“Not that big of a deal?!” He rounded on Hank. “It’s our wedding cake.”

“I know, but…”

“Five months, and no one can do it?! How early in advance do you have to make an appointment around here?!”

“Elijah, Elijah, hey,” Hank pulled him into a hug, “calm down.”

“I should have re-checked my list.”

“You’re working yourself too hard.”

“Oh please, this is nothing compared to…”

The kiss surprised him and before his brain could catch up, the Lieutenant was pulling back. He just stood there blinking. “Now, you’re going to listen to me.” Hank’s hands came up, framing his face. “You’re a brilliant scientist, but an idiot when it comes to admitting you’re overwhelmed.” 

“I’m not.”

“You are. You decided to do all the planning yourself and it’s getting you all worked up. I’ve seen the list of stuff you want to do. You’re making our rings, for Christ’s sake. You’re putting too much on yourself and not letting the rest of us help you out.”

“I was sure it would be easier if it was just me doing it.” He wanted to look away, but he was held there by Hank. 

“And I was willing to let you do whatever you wanted, until yesterday when you were snipping at that florist.”

“I see, that’s why you were helping me with the music, and forced me to stop working.” He sighed. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.”

“I guess I am.” He reached up, hands wrapping around Hank’s arms and just hanging on, grounding himself. “What about the cake?”

“I’ll ask around the station. Someone has to know someone.”

“Alright.”

“You feel better now?”

Elijah huffed. “No, just less angry.” 

The Lieutenant pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m going to make sure everything else is taken care of before I forget again.”

“Want some coffee?”

“Yes please, if you wouldn’t mind.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I actually have an idea for the photographer.” 
> 
> “Oh?”
> 
> Hank nodded as he took Elijah’s cup. “Simmons.”
> 
> “Who?”
> 
> “Crime scene photographer.”
> 
> Elijah arched an eyebrow. “That seems a little strange.”
> 
> “She went to school for it and it led her to police work. She’s good.”
> 
> “Okay, I’ll have to see some of her less gruesome work then.”
> 
> “Then I’ll ask tomorrow.” 
> 
> “You just have a solution to everything don’t you?”
> 
> “Not everything, but the precinct’s a damn good place to find one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Hank's surprise could be?

The first person Elijah called was Leo Manfred. He asked him if he would like to make the invitations and was relieved when he agreed. He spent longer on the phone that anticipated, throwing ideas at him. Leo promised to send him some samples, seemingly excited at the prospect of working on something different. “Thank you, I can’t wait to see what your mind comes up with.” He hung up, knowing Leo was more than likely calling his father for advice. 

Next, he dialed Markus’ number. “I know you’re busy, but I had a quick question for you. Would you, Simon, and the rest of Jericho like to decorate the location I’ve picked out for our wedding?” He chuckled. “Yes, the space is big enough for as many as you would like to bring and even if it wasn’t, they are all welcome to attend.” He nodded, smiling. “Perfect, thank you. See you in a couple of days and let me know if you need anything.” He let out a sigh and felt a hand slide over his neck. 

“So? How’d it go?” Hank asked.

“Good, everything seems to be falling into place.”

“See? Everything’s going to be fine.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Elijah’s head. “What else you got?” 

“Ordering supplies, the music, our rings, the photographer, finding a justice of the peace, our marriage license, where we’re honeymooning, and of course my vows.” 

The Lieutenant chuckled as he leaned down and whispered, “I finished mine already.”

Elijah pulled back, unable to keep the surprise off his face. “Could you say that again? You finished something early?” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Hank’s. “No fever.”

“Don’t make me kick your ass.”

“I’m just really, and truly amazed.”

“Well,” the Lieutenant said as he straightened, “I’ve known what I wanted to say since before I asked.”

“I see,” he lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee, “no I really have to catch up.”

“What can I do?”

He looked up holding out his cup. “Heat up my coffee?” The look was one of absolute reprimand and it had him smiling. “Hire the officiant while I get the photographer?”

“I actually have an idea for the photographer.” 

“Oh?”

Hank nodded as he took Elijah’s cup. “Simmons.”

“Who?”

“Crime scene photographer.”

Elijah arched an eyebrow. “That seems a little strange.”

“She went to school for it and it led her to police work. She’s good.”

“Okay, I’ll have to see some of her less gruesome work then.”

“Then I’ll ask tomorrow.” 

“You just have a solution to everything don’t you?”

“Not everything, but the precinct’s a damn good place to find one.” 

*

Elijah allowed himself to relax and enjoy lunch, doing his best not to play with his phone or the tablet. He couldn’t, however, keep his mind from wandering. The cake was still a huge concern, no matter what Hank said. It needled at him and he hated it, but he was trying to let it go. They finished eating, cleaned up, and worked together on the music. The Lieutenant teased him over his love for old rock music, calling it unexpected and out of character for someone who spent his time menacing others with his looks. He shot back at Hank’s obsession with metal, calling it overly loud and incoherent nonsense. Even so, he wound up putting a few on the list. They had a strange mix by the time they were finished, but Elijah found himself loving it. It was them, written out in lyrics.

After, the Lieutenant ordered him to take a hot bath and stop worrying. He sat in the warm water, a towel rolled up and tucked behind his neck, eyes closed as he thought about his vows. There were a million things he wanted to say, things that could take a lifetime, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to condense his feelings into a few lines. He didn’t know how other people found the words. There was so much to love and admire about Hank. 

He got out, going over lines in his head as he dried, and wishing he had the ability to enter the Zen Garden and run a little simulation. He dressed and as he started to step out, he heard the Lieutenant talking. He paused for a second listening. “Yeah, just send them to me. Yes, as many as you can between the two.” Elijah’s curiosity got the better of him and he moved into the hall. Hank turned, saw him, and quickly hung up.

“You look incredibly guilty, Lieutenant.” He made his way down the hall and right up to him, studying his expression. “What was that about?”

“Couldn’t tell you.”

“I have ways of finding out.” 

Hank sighed. “It’s a surprise, okay?”

“For me?”

“Yes, for you.”

“Now I’m curious.”

“And you’re going to stay that way.”

“How rude.” Elijah wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “Alright, fine, I’ll wait for now.” He rubbed their noses together. “I’m going home tomorrow for a couple of hours. I have things to do while you’re at work saving the city.”

“Just make sure you call me if you need me.”

“I will.” If he remembered. 

“And take Chloe with you.” 

Elijah nodded. “Yes sir, Lieutenant Anderson.”

They took the rest of the day off, relaxing together with Chloe, Connor, and Sumo. The dog insisted on sitting between Elijah’s feet with his head resting on his knee. He scratched behind his ear, acknowledging Sumo’s existence even as he watched the movie Hank had picked. It was some old Western, full of cheesy lines, rugged cowboys, and a profound waste of bullets. He found himself counting each shot and glancing at the Lieutenant, wondering if he noticed when a six shooter miraculously fired nine rounds. He didn’t seem to care, so Elijah kept it to himself. After dinner, that night, they snuggled together, Hank’s arm wrapped snugly around his waist. The Lieutenant fell asleep almost immediately, while Elijah stared out the bedroom window. His eyes focused on the streetlight outside, unable to sleep because of his ever-present thoughts. It was three in the morning by the time he nodded off and he woke to the sound of his alarm, rolling over to find Hank gone and a sticky note in his place. He picked it up as he turned and found his glasses, slipping them on. ‘Breakfast in microwave. Don’t stress. Love you.’ He smiled. It was an amazing way to start the day.


End file.
